The land before time XIX: Swimming in big waters
by Javimagine236
Summary: After a disaster that forced the dinosaurs to leave the valley temporarily, the gang found a lake that turned them into aquatic creatures, taking them on a journey that showed them what fear prevented them from seeing.


**Hello everyone, I hope you have had a happy new year's start. Here I leave the first story of the year. Remember, comment if you want.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur valley called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

It all began with a day like any other, until a plague of swarming leaf gobblers came to the valley and devoured all the vegetation, so, as they had already suffered that situation, all the dinosaurs went to the shelter they found earlier in the hope of that the plague of swarming leaf gobblers wouldn't have passed through there. Fortunately, they didn't come through the shelter and the adult dinosaurs of the valley settled in the place, while the gang enjoyed playing around the place.

One day, they were bored to see the same place as ever and Littlefoot suggested exploring the area near the great waters, even though some were afraid of the great waters and what might have been there, they couldn't ignore the illusion that Littlefoot had to explore new places. Throughout the day, the gang watched the places near the great waters, when it was getting dark, Ducky suggested to return with the adults, because they were tired and too far from the shelter, but just saying that, Littlefoot descried a cave near where they were, he told the others that after observing their interior they would return with the others, Cera refused, but Littlefoot managed to convince her otherwise.

The gang, entering the cave, saw strange symbols inside, symbols that looked like fish and sea creatures that had never seen before, all of a sudden, they all fell down a ramp that led them to a cave room with a hole that made it look like a volcano. Seeing where they were, Spike tried to get off the ramp, but it was too slippery, despite having no way out, the gang was amazed at the glow of the pond.

Ruby, when examining him saw that inside there was an exit, the gang had his doubts about where it would take them a way out under the water, Chomper concluded that he would take them to the great waters, hearing that all refused to enter the water, Littlefoot told them that that was the only way to get out. Petrie asked him what would happen if a swimming sharptooth approached them, Littlefoot calmed him down saying that if they swam quickly they could reach the shore smoothly, in the face of that reasonable explanation, they all decided to get in the water to come out and return with their families.

So that no one would feel alone, they decided to get all together in the pond, just when they were all in the water, the full moon was put in the middle of the hole above facing the pond, making this shine even more, despite that mysterious light, the gang was introduced into the water to go out through the hole that led them out of the cave. When they left they took the biggest surprise of their lives to see their appearance, they were with fins instead of legs, at first, they were frightened, because something strange had happened to them, but then, to a greater surprise, they saw that they could breathe underwater.

After Littlefoot calmed them all down, this one came to deduce what was going on, that mysterious pond had turned them into aquatic dinosaurs, Ducky then suggested getting out of the water and talking to the adults to see if they could help them, but Ruby told that being aquatic dinosaurs couldn't breathe out of the water. Cera was angry with Piecito because it was he who proposed to enter the cave that took them to the pond, but Chomper calmed her by saying that he wasn't to blame for a magical pond in the cave and even less that this happened.

The gang didn't know what to do, as they still had questions about that strange pond, but suddenly, they began to feel as if someone or something was watching them, they were frightened a little, because, being under water, they were exposed to the dangers of the great waters. When they wanted to realize, there was a huge creature behind Ducky, the rest was stoned to such a creature, while Ducky trembled with fear at the sight of being devoured, but suddenly, the creature turned out to be a funny Ichthyostega, who laughed at laughter as he said he should have seen their faces, the gang was in doubt about the Ichthyostega who laughed at his fear.

After stop laughing, the Ichthyostega presented himself as Tegi, Littlefoot continued the presentation with his name and that of his friends, at the same time he told him that they were terrestrial dinosaurs, at that time Tegi laughed again like a madman, but the minute later he stopped when he realized that they were serious. He asked them if they spoke seriously and Cera answered asking if they seemed to be joking, Tegi apologized and explained that it was rare to see terrestrial dinosaurs with fins and the ability to breathe underwater.

Ducky told him what had happened to them and the problem in which they were, at that time, Tegi told him that they could see Madan, Ruby asked who Madan was, this explained to them that Madan was the wisest creature of the great waters and that, if there were any creatures that could help them with their situation, it would be her. The gang was glad to know that someone could help them, they set out to go to the home of Madan, if not for a problem, all except Ducky, didn't know how to swim with the look they had.

At the sight of that, Ducky, with the help of Tegi, decided to give the kids swimming lessons to make it easier to get around the big waters. After the rest of the boys learned to swim like a real marine dinosaur, they set off for the home of Madan. Before they came to the home of Madan, Tegi warned them not to touch the tentacles of Madan, Petrie asked him why he told them that, he explained that Madan was a jellyfish, a creature whose tentacles, if touched, would do much harm to all, after that explanation, the gang was even more frightened than it would be in the great waters.

When they came to the cave, the boys tried to show value by seeing how big and terrifying that was the cave of Madan, then, they were greeted by Lou, the lionfish, who, in turn, was the aide of Madan, Tegi, who knew him, told him that his friends had a problem and believed that Madan could help. Lou very seriously, decided to lead them to Madan, when everyone entered the cave was surprised to see that the cave that looked sinister on the outside was actually beautiful and luminous inside, Lou took them to a huge room full of marine plants and stones bright in different colours, and at the top of the room was singing Madan, the Medusa.

Seeing her, the gang was amazed that, despite what he had told Tegi, Madan looked like a beautiful creature with many lights coming out all over her body while singing a beautiful melody. After Tegi and Lou introduced her, this one was amazed to see the dinosaurs, Littlefoot explained to him what had happened to them and she told him that it happened because they were put in the pond of the moon, a place that becomes magic every full moon and that makes everything to be goal in him at that time will be a water.

The gang had many questions about the full moon and the power of the pond, but they had to concentrate on the important thing, returning to their true form, Cera asked him if he knew how they ended up then he might know how to get back to his previous form. Madan replied that she was Madan and that she knew everything, she began to revise among the things she had and together a few, but, later, she realized something bad, she told the rest that, unfortunately, to make the potion that will return them to normal, it was necessary a special seaweed that only grows in one place, but that it was finished.

Chomper asked if she could get more and she replied that she could, but it would take a long time and couldn't leave the cave in case someone came to ask for help or advice, so, this asked the gang if it could go instead. At first they weren't sure whether to accept or not, because they were in a world completely unknown and dangerous, but when thinking about how sad the adults would be, they decided to go for the missing ingredient.

Madan explained that the seaweed that she needs was in a place known as the underwater ravine, Tegi offered to go with them because he wanted to enjoy an adventure under the great waters. Given that none of them knew how to go to that place, Madan ordered Lou to accompany them, this tried to refuse, but couldn't, because it was an order of Madan, without losing a second, the gang, along with Tegi and Lou, they began their journey to the submarine ravine.

While swimming in rocky areas, Tegi, realizing the fear that their new friends felt, went to ask them, they answered that they were afraid of the great waters, which made Tegi laugh like crazy. When he stopped, he asked them why they should be afraid if the great waters were a fantastic place, Cera told him the situation they once had with a swimming sharptooth and that there could be more dangerous creatures, Tegi couldn't refuse to that there were predators in the water, but he had to find a way to take away the fear of their dinosaur friends.

Then, he came up with the idea of playing hide and seek, at first they refused, because they knew nothing about where they were, but in the end managed to convince them all, except for Lou who, for him, didn't seem the right time to play. While one of them counted, the rest were hiding among the rocks of the place, for a good time they were having fun, until, Ducky, hidden behind some rocks, realized that there was something behind it.

Seeing him, she struck a cry so loud that everyone heard him, when everyone swam to see what was happening, they found Ducky being chased by a barracuda. The gang, after joining her, began to flee the barracuda that was now chasing them all, they parted trying to mislead her, but the Barracuda seemed concentrated only on Ducky. Littlefoot tried to attract the attention of the barracuda, but this one responded with a lash of tail in sign that he wanted him out of his way, Tegi joined with Ducky to help her, because she was getting tired of swimming so much.

This took her back among some rocks that left a very narrow hole, where the barracuda, when passing through the same hole, got stuck, the gang to see that everyone was safe, they began to swim away from the place to see the barracuda trying to get out of where it was. They managed to reach an area where they could rest from the flight of the barracuda, Cera began to shout at Tegi that because of his guilt almost died devoured and that she was right in that the great waters were dangerous.

Tegi was disappointed with himself as he was right, but Ducky encouraged him to say that thanks to him they had much fun since they entered the great waters, later, Lou interrupted them to remind them that they had to go to the submarine ravine to getting the seaweed that Madan needed, after that reminder, continued their journey. Moments after continuing their journey, they began to hear something that looked like a roar, they joined each other just thinking that that was another predator, just at the moment they saw a dark shadow on a rock.

Chomper seemed strange that shadow and approached her, only to reveal to all that what caused the shadow and noise was nothing more than a lobster, with a shell and coral. Everyone looked at her with contempt because they thought it was another creature who was spending a joke like Tegi, but no, the lobster explained rabidly, because he had been annoyed by the trick, which he did because to see them all, thought they were predators, and if it was done looking like a bigger predator would leave the place.

After understanding that the lobster did it to defend himself, the gang explained his story with the pond and the underwater ravine, the lobster was confused, because, as he explained, were going in the wrong direction. When he asked who was guiding them in the wrong direction, the others came to the conclusion that everything was the work of Lou, this, knowing that they were looking for an explanation, told them that the reason why he didn't want to take them to the submarine ravine was because, currently, he was in that Red Shark place.

As he said that name, Tegi and the lobster were frightened and hid behind the others, the gang didn't know who was Red Shark and the two sea creatures told them that it was the most ruthless swimming sharptooth of the great waters and that his name was by the scars made throughout his body received from confrontation with other sharptooths, both terrestrial and swimmers, in which he won.

The gang upon learning that such a fearsome enemy was in the great waters where they were, began to question whether to go to the submarine ravine or not, Littlefoot told them that there was no fear, Cera asked him screaming why he wasn't afraid of Red Shark, this one answered that he had it, but that if in the submarine ravine was the only thing that could return them to normal, then they had to go.

When he mentioned returning to being normal, they all remembered that their families were out of the water worried about them, and, despite the warnings of Lou that that place was dangerous, all the dinosaurs were determined to go through everything in order to get back with their families, even Tegi and the lobster joined them as they saw their enthusiasm and bravery.

After that situation of fear and bravery, all of them, including the lobster, whose name was Lingüi, began their true journey to the underwater ravine, where the terror of the great waters, Red Shark, was in the hope of not meeting him. After a while, Lingüi, who realized the negative faces that had his friends decided to encourage them by taking them to the great reef, at first they refused, because their goal was the ravine submarine, but Lingüi, convinced them telling them that the great reef it was very close to where they were and they would enjoy the wonders of the great waters.

Once there, the gang was surprised to see how colorful the place was because of the corals and seaweed that formed the place, but the next minute, they noticed something strange to see that there was no one, when Lingüi told them that the place was very populated. Suddenly, the light that went through the water was blocked by a gigantic shadow, all frightened a little to think that the creature that swam above them was what frightened the other creatures of the reef.

Lingüi was the only one of them who wasn't frightened for a reason, the creature, who was a manta ray called Mario, a friend of his. After explaining the misunderstanding, Mario apologized explaining that he never realizes how scary his size is, Lingüi, without losing a second, whistled and then shouted that there was no danger, they were friends of his.

Those words made all the creatures of the place come out of hiding, at first they had their doubts about Littlefoot and his friends by their appearance, but seeing that, really, they were no danger, began to celebrate the arrival of their new friends. The whole reef set up a huge party, while the dinosaurs were amused by the music by Lingüi and other creatures, they gazed astonished at the skills that some creatures could do, camuflándose with the environment, swelling, making several figures by means of a group of fish, etc.

The party lasted a while and although it was a great party, the gang didn't forget their goal to go for the seaweed that would return to their normal form, after saying goodbye to all their new friends of the great reef, continued their trip to the submarine ravine. After a long tour of the great waters, they finally managed to reach the submarine ravine, a place full of underwater geysers and within walking distance there was a big and deep precipice.

Before the gang began to explore the site in search of the seaweed that Madan needed to make the antidote, Lou warned them that they weren't sure if Red Shark was there, so they had to swim slowly and stealthily. Heeding that notice, they all stealthily searched the algae, and so it was until Cera, after a good recognition of the place, told the others that Red Shark wasn't anywhere and that they could seek the seaweed quietly, but in saying that, she didn't notice that, behind her, was Red Shark.

When she found out, she hit a scream so loud that everyone heard, by the time they met with Cera, they realized that they had met Red shark, fleeing from him, they ended up behind a path of rocks where they could be safe from Red shark, because that area was outside the submarine ravine, the now territory of Red Shark. The gang didn't know what to do, the only thing that separate them from them and the seaweed that would return them to normal, was the most ferocious swimming sharptooth of the great waters, they were about to surrender when Littlefoot, filled with courage, suggested to return to obtain the seaweed, everyone tried to stop it as it was very dangerous with Red Shark for the place.

Despite the warnings of his friends, Littlefoot armed them with courage as well, reminding them the first time they faced a sharptooth in their first adventure, who were also afraid on that occasion, but when they all worked together they could finish him off. Those memories woke up in the boys the value they had lost a moment ago, and in the end, all decided to go for the seaweed, although they had to face Red Shark, instantly, Tegi and Lingüi, amazed by the value they showed both on land and in the water, they joined the dinosaurs on their suicide mission, Lou, despite how dangerous he was, joined them for fear of the reaction of Madan for not bringing the seaweed, and they all formed a plan to get the seaweed they needed to get back home.

In that plan, half of them (Duckly, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Lingüi) would be in charge of attracting Red Shark to them, they then began to swim with all their strength to take to the precipice where the rest (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Tegi and Lou) along with some giant rocks to sink to the bottom. In the process of attracting Red Shark to the precipice, the attraction group realized Red Shark was approaching them, Lingüi decided to give them, to the others, attacking advantage with their tweezers, he did it for a while, but Red Shark was too strong and threw Lingüi against rocks with great force.

When they were with Red Shark on the precipice, they started a confrontation with the beast while the rest tried to throw the rocks, but they were too big and heavy. Just as Red Shark was about to put Ducky between his jaws, Lou appeared to save her, Lou managed to lure Red Shark until he collided with the wall, the crash made it easier to throw the rocks, which managed to catch red shark.

The gang, seeing that they had finished with Red Shark were put to celebrate happily, even Lou, which surprised everyone, but all the joy went when Tegi showed them all where Lingüi was. All were put around only to discover that the blow with the rocks had killed him, that made everyone cry, because Lingüi was his friend and had sacrificed for them, believing that Madan would have a solution, took the seaweed and carried, next to Lingüi to the cave of Madan.

When they reached the cave, they told Madan everything that had happened and this, seeing the sad faces they had, told them that there was a solution, but that the main ingredient was the seaweed they had achieved in the underwater ravine. The gang realized that they had to choose between saving their friend or returning to their families, and chose the life of their friend, Madan was happy for the wise decision of the dinosaurs.

This, based on mixing ingredients, she created a concoction that gave to Lingüi, and then threw a small electric shock through their tentacles. After a few seconds of making the process, everyone was surprised when Lingüi woke up from surprise, without losing a second they all went to hug him because he had come back to life. After that moment of happiness, Littlefoot stared at the surface of the water, the rest came to him and asked what he did, he replied that without the seaweed there would be no way to return to their families, and who knows how long it would take to have full moon, but then Madan told everyone, one thing that would change everything.

Madan told them that the effects of the pond only lasted a couple of days, everyone was very surprised to hear that, Cera asked him angry that if he wanted to say that all the time they had been underwater could have stayed to wait, what Madan answered that yes. Petrie asked him also because he made them go for the seaweed if they didn't need it, this one replied that she knew everything, so she knew that sooner or later she would need that seaweed even without knowing the reason and that the reason that sent them all very far was because if they had stayed there they wouldn't have enjoyed the wonders of the great waters, for they had noticed their fear for them.

The dinosaurs realized that since they started the trip they had seen both dangerous and wonderful things, including their new friends and that couldn't be done staying in one place. Then Littlefoot asked how much time was left, Madan replied that only until sunrise, when he heard that, Lingüi proposed to give a big farewell party to his new friends.

That party lasted all night, it was a bigger party even than the one they had in the great reef, with all their new friends, including the ones on the reef. A few minutes away from the sun, the dinosaurs prepared to return to earth, not without first saying goodbye to all the friends they had done in the great waters, a place that they would never again be afraid of. Finally, when they came to the surface they saw that they had become normal again which made them very happy to go back on earth, after leaving the water they went back to the shelter where their families were worried about them.

After a while, the valley was again green again, so the dinosaurs returned home, when the gang was already in the valley, went to play in the water, where, while playing, remembered everything they saw in their adventure under the great waters. While, near the great waters, there was a certain pond that emitted a light in sign that there was magic in it.


End file.
